guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Omar Said Salim Al Dayi
| place_of_birth = Hadramaut, Yemen | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 549 | group = | alias = Omar Said Salim al Dayi Abdul Rahman 12 Omer Saeed Salem al Daini | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Held in extrajudicial detention | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Rahim is held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 549. As of September 15, 2010, Omar Said Salem Adayn has been held at Guantanamo for eight years seven months. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunals. His memo accused him of the following: Omer Saeed Salem Al Daini v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus, Omer Saeed Salem Al Daini v. George W. Bush -- 05-0634, was submitted on his behalf. In September 2007 the Department of Defense published dossiers from documents prepare for 179 captive's Combatant Status Review Tribunal. But the Department of Defense did not release his dossier. He was represented by C. Rufus Pennington III. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Omar Said Salim Al Dayi's Administrative Review Board, on 7 November 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Omar Said Salem Adayn's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 5 July 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Third annual Administrative Review Board A two page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Omar Said Salem Adayn's third annual Administrative Review Board. The two page memo listed twelve "primary factors favoring continued detention" and one "primary factor favoring release or transfer". According to the factors in the memo he came down with incapacitating malaria shortly after his arrival in Afghanistan, and spent six weeks being nursed in a Saudi safe house in Kandahar. According to the factors in the memo he traveled with other residents of the safe house to another Saudi safe house in Jalalabad, where he stayed for two weeks. According to the factors in the memo he was then sent to Tora Bora, where the former commander of the al Farouq training camp showed him and twelve others their position, and issued them rifles. According to the factors he spent a month on the front lines in Tora Bora before he was injured. According to the factors his name was found on a suspicious list captured in a raid on a suspected al Qaeda safe house in Pakistan. Recommendations of his third review board On January 9 2009 the Department of Defense published eight pages of memos drafted by his third annual review board. The memos were heavily redacted, and the Board's recommendation was withheld. The Board met on August 7 2007, without the captive being present. The covering letter from the director of the Office for the Administrative Review of Detained Enemy Combatants to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official, who, theoretically, made the final decision as to whether captives should be cleared for release, ordered the captive's continued detention on October 12 2007. The record of proceedings stated that the captive declined to attend the board's hearing. His Assisting Military Officer, who met with the captive, indicated that the captive was "uncooperative or unresponsive". The record indicates his habeas counsel hsd submitted documents in his defense, and that these were considered by his board. But while other captive's habeas submissions have been published, these, however, were not published. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Two: Captured in Afghanistan (2001) Andy Worthington, September 17, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1976 births